le dictionnaire des hn et des regards
by heiji
Summary: effacé avec ses review par le site, je la republie. Duo nous parle d'Heero de ses hn et de ses regards pour nous prouver qu'il n'est pas si insensible...
1. hn

Titre : Le dictionnaire des « hn »

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Couple : 1 et 2

Q : Et moi et Trowa ?

Moi : Ce sera pour une autre fois !

Q : Mais non, pourquoi Duo aurait Heero et que moi j'aurai pas mon Trowa

Moi : Parce que l'histoire est comme ça, point.

Q : Ouin !

Moi : Ah, non ! Tout mais pas ça !

Q : Mais je veux mon Trowa ! Ouin !

T : On parle de moi ?

Q : Trowa !

Moi : S'il te plaît Trowa… embarque-le et console-le ailleurs !

Trowa attrape Quatre et le prend dans ses bras avant de s'éloigner

Moi : Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire pour être tranquille…

W : Et moi ?

Moi : Oh, merde !

Résumé : Duo parle de son soldat parfait et nous explique sa façon de parler et la signification de ses hn.

Disclamer : Sont pas à moi hélas !

Chapitre 1 :

Récit de Duo :

Beaucoup de personne disent que mon soldat parfait n'a pas de conversation, qu'il n'est pas capable de participer à une discussion. Beaucoup pensent que Heero n'est pas capable de vous répondre ou de faire passer ce qu'il pense si ce n'est que par un mot unique : le fameux hn. Beaucoup de personne connaissant Heero m'ont demandé comment je pouvais arriver à le comprendre à demi-mot, comment je réussissais à traduire ses hn en phrases compréhensibles pour tout le monde. Pour être honnête, il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour assimiler les différents sens des Hn d'Heero mais désormais, je ne me trompe jamais. Chaque Hn a une signification précise que l'on peut comprendre rien qu'au ton qu'emploie Heero. Pour bien vous le faire comprendre, je vais vous faire la liste des Hn recensé par mes soins. De ceux que je déteste à mes préférés…

Celui que je déteste le plus pour commencer, c'est le Hn que je n'ai entendu qu'une fois, celui qu'il a prononcé lorsqu'il s'est autodétruit. Un Hn froid, glacial, qui rappelle la mort. Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai encore froid dans le dos. J'ai averti Heero que s'il recommencait ce cirque et qu'il s'en sortait vivant, c'est moi qui l'achèverais ! Non mais, on a pas idée de faire autant peur au gens !

Il y a le Hn fort et clair que Heero crie presque. Celui-là, j'l'aime pas beaucoup. Heero l'utilise pour faire taire tout le monde. C'est comme s'il criait : fermez vos gueules ! ( ce sont mes mots pas les siens) Il est très efficace, il arrive même à faire taire Wufei et moi par la même occasion… Je l'aime pas beaucoup parce que j'en suis souvent la victime et comme j'arrive pas à me taire ( que voulez-vous, c'est dans ma nature ), Heero passe ensuite aux menaces qui elles n'ont pas besoin d'être traduites tellement elles sont claires ( Omae o korosu ).

Ensuite, il y a le Hn plus long qu'Heero lâche avec mépris. Celui-là aussi, il est presque toujours pour ma pomme. Heero me le lance à la figure quand je l'ai saoulé et croyez-moi, ça arrive assez souvent. Lorsqu'Heero le dit, c'est que j'ai vraiment été trop loin. C'est presque une autre tentative desespéré de me faire taire ( il a quand même des idées fixes ce garçon ) Là, il s'agit plus d'une supplication que d'un ordre, Heero s'étant bien rendu compte que lorsque je suis lancé, on ne m'arrête plus !

Il y a aussi le Hn que moi j'appelle le Hn coupe conversation. Heero l'utilise beaucoup lorsqu'il ne veut pas en dire plus. Lorsqu'il veut avoir le dernier mot ou lorsqu'il ne veut pas répondre à mes questions. Malgré tout, je suis le seul qui puisse réussir à faire parler Heero après qu'il ait tenté son Hn coupe conversation. Heero, il faut le dire n'a pas tellement le choix face à ma tenacité.

Dans la liste, il y a aussi le Hn plus posé qu'il lâche quand on est en mission. Je le déteste. Généralement, quand Heero le lâche, on tombe au même moment dans un piège d'Oz avec des armures mobiles qui nous entourent de partout. Quand on l'entend, on comprend tout de suite qu'on est dans la merde et qu'il va arriver quelque chose de pas très net. Jusqu'ici on s'en est toujours sorti mais un jour, ce Hn va nous achever lui aussi, j'en suis sûr !

Dans ceux que j'aime il y a le Hn qu'il murmure lorsqu'il est contraint d'admettre que je n'ai pas tort. Très court et presque inaudible. Quand je l'entend, je jubile ! Il prouve que le soldat parfait n'est pas infaillible et que J'AI toujours raison. Celui là, je l'aime beaucoup parce que Heero admet enfin qu'il n'a pas toutes les solutions et que je peux être utile malgré tout ce qu'il me reproche. Ce Hn veut se faire discret mais dès que je l'entends je ne le laisse pas passer inaperçu, je montre bien que pour une fois, j'ai marqué un point…

J'apprécie beaucoup aussi le Hn méprisant spécial Relena. Celui qui dit : Casse-toi, tu pues. Dégage. Fous le camp. Quelle joie de voir la reine du monde se faire rembarrer et en redemander continuellement. Le Hn spécial Relena est vraiment la dernière chose que peut dire Heero avant de menacer plus clairement la reine du monde. Lorsqu'il me menace moi, c'est de façon très gentille voire même agréable comparé à ce qu'il dit à Relena. La pauvre, la première fois, il en avait tellement marre d'elle, qu'il a failli la tuer.

Parmi tout ses Hn, il y a aussi le Hn de soulagement qu'il pousse lorsque nous revenons intact d'une mission difficile. C'est la seule marque d'affection explicite que Heero se permet pour ses amis lorsqu'il les voit revenir sans blessure. Il évacue ainsi le stress qu'il sait trop bien caché. C'est le jour où je suis revenu sans une égratignure d'une mission et qu'il a poussé ce Hn que j'ai compris qu'il tenait à moi.

Un autre de mes préférés est le Hn de surprise qu'Heero lâche quand on l'étonne ou quand on le fait rire. Il le dit sans s'en rendre compte, c'est comme ça que je sais que je l'ai fait rire ou que j'ai fait quelque chose qui lui a plu. Il n'y a que moi et quelques fois Quatre qui pouvons lui soutirer ce Hn. Lorsque je l'ai embrassé pour la première fois c'est la première chose qu'il a dit.

Le dernier est mon préféré. Celui-là, je suis le seul à le connaître, c'est un Hn doux plein de bonheur, quasi-inaudible comme un soupir. Il le souffle contre mon cou lorsqu'il est allongé dans son lit et qu'il me serre contre lui. Il le répète plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, un sourire radieux sur le visage après m'avoir dit les plus beaux mots du monde ( Ai shiteru ).

Voilà, vous avez la liste des principaux Hn, vous voyez bien que mon Heero n'est pas muet, il suffit de le comprendre c'est tout. Peut-être qu'avec cette liste, vous comprendrez mieux mon soldat parfait et ce qu'il veut dire. Sa conversation n'est peut-être pas la plus variée du monde, il s'exprime peut-être avec le même mot mais il n'a pas toujours le même sens et le même impact. Pour le comprendre, il suffit simplement de le connaître, de pouvoir lire dans son cœur, mais là, je suis désolé, il n'y a que moi qui y arrive.

DUO

Fin

Voilà j'attends vos review pour avoir votre avis sur cette courte fanfiction assez bizarre.

Au début, elle devait s'arrêter là mais comme j'avais eu des reviews pour avoir la suite, j'ai écrit un deuxième chapitre


	2. regards

Titre : Le dictionnaire des « hn »

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Couple : 1 et 2

Q : Pourquoi toujours eux !

W : Ouais, c'est vrai !

T : …. ( ne dit rien mais est parfaitement d'accord ).

Moi : Vous voulez vous plaindre ? Parlez en à Heero !

Heero arrive avec son regard qui tue qui calmerait même Duo.

Moi, un bras sur l'épaule d'Heero : Des réclamations ?

Q : Non, non….

W : Tout va bien…

T : ….

Moi : à noter la prochaine fois qu'ils me font chier, leur envoyer Heero.

Résumé : Duo parle de son soldat parfait et nous explique maintenant comment interpréter ses regards..

Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi hélas !

Chapitre 2 :

Chers lecteurs, si je vous ai parlé des hn de mon tendre Heero-chan, il reste autre chose dont on me parle souvent, ce sont ses émotions. Combien de fois ai-je entendu des imbéciles me dire que derrière ses yeux, on ne voyait pas la trace de son âme, que ses regards étaient plus froids que le pôle nord, plus vide qu'un bac à glace après mon passage, plus dépourvu d'émotion que le regard d'un poisson. Hé bien non, il s'agit encore des idées de quelques idiots qui ne voient pas plus loin que leur nez. Certes, je le reconnais, l'explosion de joie n'est pas la première caractéristique du soldat parfait. Il préfère cacher ses émotions par pudeur et par contrôle de soi. Je vais vous parler des regards, ou plutôt des émotions de mon Heero dans l'ordre ou on les a vu apparaître, Quatre, Trowa et moi ( Wufei n'étant pas un spécialiste des émotions… ).

Ses émotions étaient là dès le premier soir où je l'ai rencontré. Je me rappellerai toujours de ce premier regard. C'était lorsque j'ai voulu sauver Relena ( mais quelle idée j'ai eu ! ). Ce regard, c'est le regard qui tue homologué Yuy. Lorsque vous le voyez, c'est qu'il ne vous reste pas longtemps à vivre. Heureusement pour moi, cette fois-là je l'avais désarmé. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de haine dans les yeux de quelqu'un. Si l'on pouvait tuer avec un regard, mes amis, je ne serai plus là et Relena non plus d'ailleurs… A part nous deux, personne n'a survécu à ce regard, personne ! Lorsqu'il est ainsi, il y a tellement de haine et de colère au fond de ses yeux qu'elle déforme tout son visage.

La seconde fois que je l'ai vu, c'est lorsque je l'ai sorti de l'hôpital militaire d'Oz. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je l'ai aidé à s'échapper, je ne sais pas, j'avais eu comme un pressentiment que… Mais là n'est pas la question. Cette fois-là, son regard avait changé, il se voulait froid et indifférent même pour son propre sort. Monsieur voulait jouer les blasés. Je dois dire qu'il m'avait beaucoup intrigué par cette attitude. Même après l'avoir sauvé, pas un merci, rien ! J'avais presque envie de le ramener là-bas. Tout le temps qu'il était resté, il m'a ignoré : MOI ! J'ai eu beau lui parler, rien. En plus, il s'est échappé le lendemain après m'avoir piqué des pièces de mon gundam. Voilà comment est né sa réputation d'iceberg, d'handicapé des sentiments, de soldat parfait… Enfin bref, sa réputation de sans émotion et due à ce regard quasi permanent de je m'enfoutisme.

Un autre que j'ai vu en premier c'est le regard qu'il lance quand il en a marre ou quand on le gonfle. Faut dire qu'au début, mon Hee-chan était pas très patient. Et moi, j'étais très bavard. Alors mister silencieux tenant compagnie à mister blabla, ça créé forcément des étincelles. N'empêche, c'est le regard le moins efficace du soldat parfait, la preuve, vous m'avez déjà vu me taire ? Faut dire que j'ai tout essayé pour décoincer le soldat parfait, mais c'est mission impossible. Ce regard a beau dire : « tais-toi ! » Moi, le mien dis : « pas tant que t'auras pas dit quelque chose ! » Et là, pour une fois, je suis souvent vainqueur.

Le premier regard du soldat parfait que j'ai beaucoup aimé, c'est celui qu'il m'a lancé involontairement le jour où il était censé me tuer. Le doute dans le regard du soldat parfait, je vous jure que ça m'a fichu un sacré coup. Une fraction de seconde, il était même passé une lueur de tendresse dans son regard habituellement si froid, si calculateur et si dur. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai découvert que monsieur je suis un robot et j'obéis à tout ce que l'on me demande, avait un cœur et qu'il était un adolescent comme les autres ( façon de parler bien sûr).

Ma surprise fut encore plus grande le lendemain, lorsqu'il m'a ramené dans sa planque et qu'il m'a donné sa couverture pour que je puisse me soigner un peu. Vous vous rendez compte, le soldat parfait sensible ! Le soldat parfait qui veille sur vous ! Cette fois-là, il m'a empêché de le suivre et je n'ai même pas protesté. Certes, j'étais gravement blessé mais c'est la réelle inquiétude qu'il a vainement essayé de cacher qui m'a convaincu que je ne devais pas le suivre. C'est à travers ses regards que le soldat parfait essaye de rendre insensible que j'ai compris que nous étions devenus des amis sans qu'aucun de nous deux ne s'en soient rendus compte. Il était inquiet comme il ne l'avait jamais été pour personne, ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, comment réagir et il ne savait pas surtout comment cacher son ignorance de l'attitude à adopter. C'est depuis ce jour-là que, sans aucun mot prononcé, nous sommes devenus amis et que nous nous sommes accordés une totale confiance réciproque.

J'en ai oublié un, mais celui-là, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai vu, c'est Trowa. C'était juste après sa stupide, idiote et nunuche tentative d'autodestruction, quand Trowa l'a recueilli au cirque avec Catherine. Trowa l'a soigné sans même le connaître et il m'a raconté qu'Heero, après avoir posé quelques questions pour savoir le où du comment du pourquoi ( on ne change pas le soldat parfait ), Heero l'avait remercié avec un vrai regard reconnaissant. Moi, je le délivre, il me pique des pièces et j'ai droit à rien, mais Trowa, lui, a le droit à un vrai regard reconnaissant, c'est pas juste ! Comme quoi, notre soldat parfait est bien quelqu'un de normal. Il suffit qu'il ait un peu confiance en vous.

Après que je l'ai dégelé un peu, les regards froids et durs se firent plus rares pour laisser place au reste des émotions plus humaines les unes que les autres.

Il y a le regard déterminé de mon Heero, celui qui ne le ferait dévier d'aucune route, pas même Relena ou une armée d'Oz. Celui qui sait ce qu'il veut et qui n'ira pas par quatre chemins pour l'obtenir. Ce regard qui calcule et sait tout lors des missions et qui nous permet de tout réussir les yeux fermés. Ça c'est le regard du soldat parfait en pleine action et personnellement moi, je l'adore. Surtout quand il est déterminé à passer sa journée seul avec moi.

Pour continuer dans la lancée, il y a le regard doux auquel il associe un léger sourire lorsqu'il est content mais qu'il ne veut pas qu'on le voit. Comme le jour où Quatre et Trowa se sont enfin avoués qu'ils s'aimaient. Même si Heero ne l'a pas laissé vraiment transparaître, il était content pour eux. C'est peut-être à cause de ses deux-là et du bonheur qu'ils éprouvaient ensemble que, quelques semaines plus tard, avec ce même regard doux et pétillant, il m'a fait la plus belle déclaration au monde. Avec des mots que je ne pourrais jamais oublier.

Tout de suite après cette déclaration, il y a eu le regard mort de trac du soldat parfait qui attendait ma réponse. Il était trop trognon comme ça. Heero mort de peur face à moi, ça je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois. Mais il a été vite rassuré lorsque pour toute réponse, je l'ai embrassé sans sa permission. Ce qui n'a pas eu l'air de le gêner…

Le soldat parfait a cependant un défaut, il ne sait pas rire, il se retient comme pour le reste. On pourrait dire la même chose de Trowa ( même si une fois, Heero l'a fait rire ). Si Quatre ou moi, nous arrivons à le faire rire, un drôle d'air apparaît dans ses yeux, un amusement, une joie que même lui ne peut pas cacher malgré son entraînement. Heero a comme qui dirait les yeux rieurs. Et je vous assure que parfois, c'est à un tel point que c'est lui et son regard qui me font rire.

Un des plus beaux regards du soldat parfait, c'est celui qu'il me lance maintenant que nous nous sommes avoués notre amour. Celui qu'il me lance juste avant de m'embrasser et qui me fait croire que je suis la huitième merveille du monde. Il y a tellement de lumière dans ce regard qu'il m'éblouit à chaque fois. Tellement d'amour qu'il me réchauffe quand j'ai froid, tellement sincère que j'en tremble à chaque fois. Ce regard-là, je ne l'échangerai pour rien au monde. Désormais, c'est lui qui me donne la force de me battre pour le retrouver dès la fin du combat, qui me fait sentir en sécurité quand plus rien ne va autour de moi.

Mais mon préféré, c'est celui auquel j'ai droit le matin quand je fais semblant de dormir et que lui me regarde jusqu'à ce que je me réveille. Il y a tellement de douceur, de calme, de tendresse dans son regard. Il ne me quitte pas de yeux, pas une seconde… Il a un regard tellement beau. Il ne s'imagine pas que je le regarde sans qu'il le remarque. Ses yeux sont remplis d'étoiles, Heero est comme perdu dans des rêves merveilleux. Il est si touchant ainsi que je reste comme ça des heures à faire semblant de dormir pour le regarder.

Vous voyez bien que le soldat parfait n'est pas un monstre sans âme mais qu'il a un cœur gros comme ça. Et que s'il cache ses émotions ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'en a pas. Heero ne montre pas ses émotions, il les dissimule. Il n'y a que Quatre, Trowa, Wufei et moi pour le comprendre. Il n'y a que nous cinq qui savons que Heero et très loin de l'image qu'il veut donner, qu'Heero n'est pas celui qu'il veut paraître. Qu'il garde ses émotions enfermées en lui mais qu'en le connaissant, on arrive toujours à savoir ce qu'il ressent. Heero ne montre ses émotions qu'à ceux qu'il aime, alors ne vous étonnez pas s'il reste impassible. Heero restera toujours un peu soldat parfait… Et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre ! Heero n'est pas seulement un soldat parfait, il est aussi parfait dans beaucoup d'autres domaines… Mais ceci est une autre histoire…

Voilà, avec tout ça, vous pouvez mieux comprendre mon Heero.

Ah j'oubliais un autre regard, son regard jaloux quand quelqu'un s'approche de moi. Quand quelqu'un d'autre que lui ou Quatre ose me toucher. Il devient rouge et rien qu'avec le regard, on voit qu'il massacrerait la moindre personne qui voudrait s'en prendre à moi. Alors un conseil, faites attention à vous. Mais le regard jaloux de Heero n'a rien de comparable au mien. Alors attention, pas touche à mon Heero-chan ou vous en payerez le prix…

Duo

Fin

Voilà le dernier chapitre de cet fic qui devait n'en avoir qu'un. Personnellement je le trouve raté mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review pour que je sache si ça vous a plu. J'ai une idée dans le même genre mais je ne sais pas si je vais la faire.

Merci d'avoir lu cette fanfiction, elle me tient beaucoup à cœur.


End file.
